A Princess's thoughts
by shadowgirl999
Summary: Leia's thoughts while Jabba's slave, with annotated definitions. Kind of a poem. My first Fanfic.


**Naked (i.e. without clothes).**

It is the natural state of many beings in the known galaxy, though utterly embarrassing to many species such as the human race. Princess Leia Organa knew this fact as she was forced to remove her bounty hunter disguise before a crowd of thousands of aliens, many of them male.

The only solace she had was that she had one friend besides C-3PO in the room, Lando, disguised as Tamtel Screej. The exposure in question was not only that of the body, though that was humiliating enough for her. The exposure in question was of her mind and soul, since all could see her emotions and how she struggled to hold them down and bury them deep, hoping none could see.

 **Bare (i.e. not clothes or covered).**

That was how the Princess of Alderaan felt as she removed the clothes of the bounty hunter Boussh, standing in nothing but a padded pair of sky-blue panties and matching brasserie. Though her body was still clothed, she felt embarrassed at being forced to remove her clothing. It seemed more humiliating to remove her own clothes, to be responsible for her own nudity and be forced to stand bare before a crowd of thugs and criminals.

Leia knew it was her own actions that brought her so low before the scum of the galaxy, and as such, she had no one to direct her frustration. However, she still silently swore to Jabba she would kill him for this. If she could not blame him or his men for her actions, she would take her revenge when the time was right, even if he kept her in nothing but her birthday suit for the remainder of her life. This she swore.

 **Exposed i.e. (to make (something) visible, typically by uncovering it).**

That was the state of not only Leia's body but her mind, for all the low-life criminals could tell what a proper and well-bred Princess of Alderaan was thinking as she shyly stripped off her undergarments at Jabba's orders that more of her beautiful body be shown to his friends and workers. C-3PO tried to comfort the strong, lovely Princess, but Leia refused to break, refused to cry or cower, refused to cover her body and beg for some scrap of clothing to cover herself.

The exposure was worsened as Jabba forced Threepio to list every intimate fact about Leia to the crowd, every intimate detail from her age to her height, her weight, her bra size of 34-C to her untouched virgin status, with exact details. All was known to Jabba. From to her sexual orientation as a heterosexual female to the fact she had owned a vibrator for self-pleasure, a fact that brought much laughter from the crowd and shame to the Princess. Leia had been afforded no privacy in any manner of the word.

As Jabba clamped a collar around her lovely, strong neck and pulled her to him, she spat at him and swore, cursed and clawed, fought as her bare body was pressed against his own, violating her as the crowd called her a whore and a slut. Leia said nothing, glared and spat in his eyes as her laughed at her feeble attempts to stop him from having his way with her. He would not take her virginity yet, but soon, soon enough. First, he would break her as he had other slave girls, then make her beg for his touch. Then, when she finally broke, he would force himself upon her and dominate her until she gave herself to him, body, mind and soul. His princess, his slave girl.

 **Fearful i.e. (feeling afraid, showing fear or anxiety)**

That was the general overall feeling of Leia when Jabba informed the naked Princess of the fact that if she disobeyed him again or displeased him in any way, he would murder Han Solo and Chewbacca before her eyes. The fear of seeing her lover slaughtered alongside his close friend was what forced her to submit to Jabba's control. He pulled her nude form onto his cold stone throne, forcing her into the slave's embrace. As Leia's bare body came into contact with his own, her fear was palpable, and Jabba loved that as he groped and licked her, claiming her as his property. Salacious Crumb could see her fear and immediately latched onto the Princess, her bare flesh offering no form of protection against his ministrations as she spat into his eyes. He laughed at her and spanked her bare buttocks, making Jabba laugh and earning himself another day of life, alleviating his own fear.

 **Humiliated i.e. (to make someone feel ashamed and foolish by injuring their dignity and self-respect, especially publicly).**

That was how Leia felt, serving drinks on a metal tray bound to her wrists, with a variety of libations for the scum that inhabited Jabba's palace. The men groped her and exposed themselves to her, called her a whore and told her the Rebellion would fall. She said nothing, not just because Jabba would punish Han and Chewbacca if she did, but because she was conserving her strength for the time when she would take her revenge on this slug for enslaving her. Leia's bare body was displayed for all, but reserved only for Jabba himself, and all knew this fact. Leia was treated as a common prostitute, a concubine for the mighty Jabba, but she privately promised he would pay for all he had done.

 **Objectified (i.e. degraded to the status of a mere object).**

That was how Leia felt in the ungodly early hour of the morning as she was shaken awake by Jubnuk and prodded forwards to the center of the drunken, newly-awakened crowd. Leia was shaved of all bodily hairs except for her eyebrows, eyelashes and scalp hair, scrubbed clean and perfumed, dolled up with makeup and finally presented with clothing, a skimpy golden costume that she at first refused. Then Jabba told her if she did not wear it, she would wear nothing but air for as long as she serviced him. Given no privacy whatsoever, Leia donned what was to be her only choice of attire for the rest of her career as Jabba's concubine.

Bib Fortuna, Jabba's Major Domo, watched the Princess as Lyn Me, Greeata Jendowynian and Rystall Sant helped the Princess dress in front of the crowd, who cheered and mocked Leia, calling her a variety of names for the female reproductive organs, and other rude and sexist terms. He groped her breasts before they were pierced with golden rings, to show her status as Jabba's slave even in full nudity.

He whispered in Leia's ear, telling her that she was to do as Jabba said or she would be disposed of. As a sex slave, Leia had no rights, no freedom and no privacy, treated like a piece of property with no will of her own. The Princess ignored him even as he pulled a mirror in front of her. The bikini was beyond awful, a golden nightmare of silk and metal that barely concealed Leia's intimate parts.

The brasserie was tight and uncomfortable around her chest, thrusting her breasts upwards to make her appear bustier. The back had nothing but thin straps that left too much of her back exposed. The cups barely concealed her bosom, with no padding to speak of, leaving her nipples erect from cold. They were also decorated with sensuous patterns, to imitate the sensual movements of the female body. The bottom was no better, a pair gold clasps holding in place two gold plates, one over her rear, rounded to accentuate her buttocks, and another over her crotch, molded to resemble a female's uterus, ovaries, endometrium, fallopian tubes, even an intact hymen, showing her virgin status. Beneath the skirts was nothing but air, as Jabba gave Leia no underpants with the costume and he had no such plans as long as he owned her.

Upon Leia's feet were two Jerba leather boots, ugly and cumbersome to contrast her beauty and playful sexuality. The skin of a beast of burden marking her as Jabba's slave girl, they were as humiliating as the rest of the outfit. Leia preferred to wear them rather than go barefoot, but hated how they gave her no traction.

The armbands Leia wore were one of a snake to signify shedding skin, in this case from Princess to slave girl, and a wristlet made to resemble a woman's vaginal cavity, showing her place as Jabba's slave girl. The hair clips were one shaped like a hand, to signify Jabba's domination of her, and one molded into a phallic shape, to humiliate the Princess by implying she worshipped the phallus, and by association, Jabba's tail. The entire costume combined to make her into nothing more than an object of pleasure to use as Jabba saw fit.

 **Defiance (i.e. open resistance; bold disobedience)**

This was Leia's constant state as she was servicing Jabba. She would always refuse his advances as he groped her almost-nude form, challenge any order he gave her until he threatened Han or Chewbacca, and perform every lewd task he gave her with extreme begrudging. Whenever he slipped his hands beneath her skirts to touch her bare crotch or remove her brasserie to expose her breasts, Leia would glare at him and slap his hands. This only aroused him even more, making hi attempt it more often. The Princess was punished once by forcing her to remove her own bra in front of the crowd and shake her breasts in a humiliating pole dance, but even then she defied him, refusing to cry or cower, cover herself in vain. She refused to break, to become his slave. She would always be strong, and that was what aroused the Hutt even more.

 **Vengeful (i.e. seeking to harm someone in exchange for a perceived injury)**

That was the main focus of Leia's thoughts as the crowd finally dissipated and Jabba pulled her onto his throne, finally being allowed to put her bra back on. She glared at Jabba as he tugged her closer to him, forcing the bikini-clad slave girl onto his flabby belly and told her in lewd detail, all the things he planned on doing to her tomorrow night after Luke arrived. He knew Luke was coming, no surprise there. Jabba had planned for this. Leia swore to herself Jabba would pay for all he had done and will do to other women after her as she fell asleep, exhausted from the dancing and stress.

As her mind drifted to sleep, the Princess shivered at the cold in the throne room, entering a deep meditative trance as her metal bikini, devoid of any padding, grew colder by the second. Her bare skin turned blue before she finally lay on top of the pillows provided for her by Jabba as she felt his tail rubbing against her bare thighs. She hated relying on her "master" for comfort, but she swore this would be over soon. _**"You're going to regret this".**_ That was the last thought before she drifted into a deep, REM-state sleep.

Leia had no idea just how right she was.

THE END


End file.
